Stykks
Description Stykks'Styrivaten (tasi Aykurari nari Mydrafalinn) is a gnome who Claims he hails from the League of Fyrsturr i Riddari within the Gnomish Thousand Isles. Standing in at a lean 3'2" tall with short auburn hair and sea green eyes. Stykks wears a navy blue tricone hat with a short three feathered plume off to the back on the left side. The splash of white a stark contrast to the deep blue. His new navy blue trench coat is cuffed at the wrists with ivory and copper threading forming an elaborate pattern. A similar pattern runs along the bottom of the coat and up the narrow V slit in the back allowing for smoother movement. Multiple copper buttons run down the front to the waist. There is a small upside down U in the front as a break in the line, leaving it slightly open. The coats has a stylish and aggressive angle to it. Draped around his neck is an Ivory white scarf banned at the end in a deep blue. A fox facing the left but bending it’s neck to look over it’s shoulder. The tail is nearly straight as if on alert and around the fox’s neck is a scarf, long and billowing in the wind behind it, is embroidered on one side within the ban. You can see a dark grey vest with muted ivory and copper pin stripes underneath the coat. His shirt is a plain ivory color with navy buttons. His breeches are a non descript Navy and he still wears his gnomish boots that fold at the knee. He often carries a marblepine staff banded at both ends in copper. Attached in a brace on his left thigh is a curved silvered and cold iron dagger with a dragon head pommel. Background Stykks was the first Minister of Intelligence of Cairnhold and worked tirelessly to ensure the people and fledgling cities safety from clandestine threats. He was summarily sacked after exposing Cairnhold's Steward as the Remusan Sin Victory. The Sin reports directly to the Remusan Emperor and run Special Kill Squad #1. After informing the leaders, who ignored the his pleas to remove her from office, Stykks used the 'free press' and had Winnefred Stalwart Ticombria exposed to all. He then moved on to Co-Open Justice Unlimited a sanctioned adventuring company and has become a Knight of the Neverending Battle. During his Knighting Ceremony the Unicorn Lord of the Host forced Stykks to remember part of his past so he may make the oath on his 'True Name' Phineus Flock. A long forgotten moniker Stykks's broken mind had forgotten until that moment. Stykks is still sorting out having two sets of memories, especially with the new one having only partial memories. Stykks has a dark grey and black Pegasus he rides. Stykks speaks with an educated tongue. He tends to be diplomatic in nature and seeks to "make things better than they are', as is the gnomish tradition. A learned wizard and illusionist, Stykks apprenticed at the Seinayaar School in the Port City of Seltjayjar. He then served in the Gnomish Navy as a Magical Engineer or Magisteer as ships wizard aboard the Maiden's Kiss. Afterwards continued his education with the gnomish Njosnari Agency. Upon completion of his studies he was assigned as a analyst within Mydralfalinn. Where things did not go as he wished. For reasons only known to himself, Stykks left for the north. Often seen at night socializing with a mug of ale or a glass of wine in Oats and Alements. Bawdy tavern songs are a personal favorite of his. Born Nousance 14th Equipment * Notable Achievements * Quotes Trivia * Fanart Cgk902eUoAE79Ab.jpg Wf logo041.jpg|Pattern on Stykks Scarf Category:Tavern Player Character Category:Government Official